


Out of the Shadows

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, no, will I ever be tired of Littlefinger dying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arya makes a visit to the Vale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arya rescuing Sansa from Littlefinger

The girl was small, in the darkness Sansa could hardly see her standing in the shadows: the black of her cloak made her almost invisible. It was only as her eyes followed the trail of blood leaking from Littlefinger’s corpse that Sansa saw her at all.

"That man was not your Father" the girl said. Her voice was soft, oddly accented, but somehow familiar. "Your real Father is a different dead man. He has no head. This one has no heart." 

"Who are you?" Sansa could feel her body trembling, but she was practised in allowing her voice to hide her fear. 

"We have both of us tried to be No-One."

"That’s not an answer. What do you want?" Sansa drew herself up to her full height, hoping that the shaking in her legs could not be seen beneath the skirts of her gown. 

"I want to go home. I want you to come with me." 

The girl stepped out of the shadows. 

“ _Arya?”_


End file.
